Slayer of Dragons
by SpartAl412
Summary: In the time following the defeat of Alduin, Harkon and Miraak, the Dragonborn finds himself contemplating his next greatest challenge. Unknown to this hero who is bound by fate, his destiny will become intertwined with those from another realm and soon he will face a challenge that would determine the survival of all of Tamriel.


**Warning: This story is dangerously heretical & Skyrim storyline spoilers ahead.**

* * *

><p>How fickle the twisted skeins of fate are, was the thought Farseer Thelanria of Craftworld Iyanden's House of Valor. To see into it and divine future was a perilous and necessary thing for in it one could see many things such as hope, despair, doom and salvation. And yet no matter what course of action one would take, it would only be a temporary reprieve before the next crisis rears up.<p>

The Farseer was garbed in a set of yellow and blue wraithbone armour and robes which were etched with various runes. Some such as those upon her helmet and gauntlets were meant to assist in channeling her psychic abilities while others provided protection and defense. Sheathed to the left side of her belt was a Witchblade that came in the form of a sword and in her right hand, she held onto a Witchstaff that served as a more potent focus for her abilities.

Taking a deep sigh and feeling so very tired, the Farseer stoically went back to her work. She stood within a circle of carefully prepared circle of glyphs and runes, each one part of a ritual that would activate the ancient defenses of this temple. Surrounded by ancient stones that have stood for countless eons, she could not help but feel so small and insignificant in this place for it had been built by those who had given her species sentience.

So many secrets lay within this place, ancient knowledge that could never fall in the hands of the lesser races, especially like those of the Mon'keigh who now besieged this place. A tremor reverberated through the stone walls as an explosive detonated upon the temple's outer walls. The defensive Support Platforms which the Bonesingers had placed would not last under the relentless assault of the two Mon'keigh forces that battled for dominion of the temple.

Defeating them was never her objective from the beginning for such a campaign would have come at an unnecessary cost of precious Eldar lives. The Farseer only needed to stall them long enough to complete her ritual. The Farseer sat down within the runic circle, she rested her staff upon her lap and she placed a delicate hand within a pouch on the side of her waist and from it, she removed a small, silvery icon that somewhat resembled the crystalline spiders that resided within the webway.

The Spider Icon was beautiful little thing with a glowing white crystal placed in its thorax, its true beauty though came from what it was capable of. It was a key, of sorts, capable of opening paths within the webway and transporting large objects or even transporting many things. It could also be used to create a prison, to trap something within an impenetrable barrier for all eternity, some which the Farseer prepared to do.

Placing the Icon upon the palm of her right hand, the Farseer then began to channel psychic energy into the object and causing the crystal to glow even brighter. Once the clashing forces of the Mon'Keigh were trapped, she would only have the briefest of windows to escape into the webway and avoid sharing the same fate as they. With iron-bound concentration forged from many long passes of training, the Farseer continued to pour more energy within the Icon until finally, it softly hummed with power that was almost ready to be unleashed.

Just a little more now thought the Seer but when it all seemed clear, she felt a disturbance in the Warp itself and two psychic presences began to batter against her mental defenses. Both were crude yet mighty psykers among the Mon'keigh whose physical bodies were clad in suites of formidable powered armour. Catching glimpses of the two psykers, she saw that one was wore armour of deepest black with the insignia of a white wyrm upon his pauldron while the other psyker was a corrupt and tainted thing, sworn to the Dark Gods.

'Do not think we know what your plan is witch!' mentally roared the Black armoured Psyker, a Librarian of the Astartes 'this world is the Emperor's now! And as soon I am finished with you, the heretics are next!'

'You overestimate yourself, loyalist dog! I will send your soul screaming to the Dark Gods after this xeno wench is finished' came the voice of the Chaos Sorcerer whose armour was adorned in red scales as he also launched a psychic assault upon the Farseer's mind.

Unable to concentrate upon the Icon as the two psykers continued to assail her, Thelanria felt a small measure of their power enter the device and her eyes widened in horror for what they had unknowingly done. The white crystal within the Icon became blood red and it began to emit a dread glow as it locked on to some unknown destination. The Farseer attempted to alter it course and salvage the situation but with the two Mon'keigh still battering against her mental defenses, Thelanria found that such a thing was impossible.

Soon the glow brightened and a feeling similar to the phase-shifting devices of the Warp Spider Exarchs fell upon her. The Farseer became ethereal as her physical essence partly left this plane and she could sense that those of the Mon'keigh suffered a similar thing. In a matter of moments, the Farseer and the two armies disappeared, leaving nothing but silence in their wake.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen across the lands of Tamriel where up in the sky above, the twin moons and the stars lit the way of travelers. Snow fell across the peaks of the Throat of the World as a strong wind howled upon its frost covered slopes. The still forms of mighty dragons rested upon its icy crags with their leader, a wise, grey scaled wyrm maintained a calm and silent vigil.<p>

Each of the wyrms that now resided here were among those who followed the way of Paarthunax, to meditate and overcome their own destructive nature. An uneasy sort of peace had now existed between the dragons and the _Joor_, the mortals that inhabited the lands of Skyrim. While there were some who still chose to bring ruin and destruction towards the _Joor_ as they once had, those dragons were now few and in hiding for the one they all feared still walked the world.

Camped under the meager shelter of an ancient stone wall that was etched with archaic glyphs from a lost age, there rested a lone figure who sat in deep meditation. He was clad in ensorcelled armor that was forged from the scales of fallen dragons; a mace made from the bones of the same creatures lay near him while a campfire burned in front of him. The flames crackled and danced as they gave off a comforting warmth that was not truly needed by the stranger for the armor he wore provided protection against the elements.

Tied to his belt were a small number of leather pouches and containers which carried a variety of different objects. Some carried gold, food and other provisions which were necessary while traveling. Others also contained alchemical potions and elixirs which he himself had brewed for those just in case situations.

His eyes opened to reveal a pair of golden orbs that reflected the light of the flames in front of him. With flesh and hair that were also of a golden color albeit in different shades, the stranger may probably have even looked liked a statue had it not been for the mist of cold air that escaped his lips. He was an Altmer, a High Elf from the Summerset Isles, once he had been a sell-sword who had barely been scraping by and now, by all the strange luck in the world, he was now, a hero.

Dragonborn was the name the Nords had called him, a hero born with the soul of a dragon. It was all very well and amusing at first but after that first battle with the wyrms and the adventures that had followed, he had learned to embrace what he was. Among the Dragons, he was called _Dovahkiin_, to quite a number of Deadric Princes, he was known as a Champion, to many of the Jarls and the people of Skyrim, he was known as a Thane, to those closest to him though he was simply known as Eldine.

It was quite odd really how things changed so much in a mere span of two years, a blink of an eye to one who came from a race so long lived. When he looked back on that fateful night in Bruma when he drunkenly wondered whether he should make his luck in Skyrim or Morrowind, he could not quite decided whether it was the best or the worst decision of his life for there had been so many hardships in his travels. And now here he was, atop a mountain surrounded by creatures of myth and legend and down the mountain, he had a warm home with many friends waiting for him.

Fate was such an odd thing, thought the Dragonborn for despite all he had been through, despite the pain, the sweat, the blood and tears, it had all worked out. And yet now the greatest challenge now lay before him. What was he to do now?

The Civil War still raged on and without the dragons rampaging around as they once had, the armies of the Empire and Stormcloaks had begun to escalate their engagements. He was not really surprised that the peace between the two groups did not last and he felt rather conflicted over what some of his other actions over the course of his travels had ended up contributing to in the war. His brief alliance with Madanach in Cidnha Mine for example had led the Forsworn to begin making great strides in claiming sections of the Reach and it now seemed that they would soon be ready to lay siege to Markarth.

There was also the ongoing situation of the orc strongholds getting all riled up about taking back Orsinium and some riots down in Windhelm over the conditions which the Dunmenr lived in. There was also the Thalmor who were still going about with their witch hunts and cracking down on Talos worship. Absolutely hating politics and remembering why he became a sell-sword in the first place, he especially also hated how people expected him to solve all of their problems now.

He honestly wished that something like another vampire lord with an army of undead or a power hungry dragon priest would start causing trouble again. With a sigh, he supposed that it was perhaps a bit selfish of him to even think such for it was probably better that now it's just people fighting other people for the usual things. Maybe he should go look for some lair full of Falmer or a Draugr infested barrow just so he had something to do.

As he contemplated on what to do next, he noted one of the dragons, _Mullahyah_, bring up his orange scaled head and begin sniffing the air.

'What is it? What do you smell _Mullahyah_' called Eldine towards the dragon.

'Strange magic, _Dovahkiin_' rumbled the dragon and the more academic part of Eldine was greatly intrigued for the Revered Dragon seemed to have quite the knack for finding powerful magical items or some of the occasional anomalies that still remained after that whole Eye of Magnus thing.

'More treasure then?' asked the High Elf with a hint of curiosity and perhaps a bit of avarice.

'I do not know, but it may be worth investigating, no?' asked the dragon a bit eagerly for the two of them had a bit of an agreement. Sometimes, Eldine would enlist the Dragon's assistance in finding treasure and when they did, _Mullahyah_ kept half while the Dragonborn kept the other.

Smiling towards the Dragon, Eldine nodded and rose up with a slightly rising sense of excitement within him.

* * *

><p>Blinded by the flash of light that engulfed him, Battle Brother Tahraka of the Black Dragons placed his gauntleted hands over his helmet and he lifted it up. Hearing the hiss as the air within escaped his helmet, he immediately became rather puzzled when he felt the kiss of cold air upon his bare cheeks. It was just outright sweltering a few minutes ago when he had been battling the traitorous heretics and had been forced to put his helmet back on when reports came in of cultists hurling canisters of toxic gas.<p>

The smell was all wrong too he immediately realized for instead of dry sand, dust, fyceline and blood, he smelled grass, trees and plants. Gently rubbing his eyes with his armored fingers, his vision then returned to him and his eyes widened in surprise for he did not see the orange of the planet he had been fighting on and instead he saw a night sky with two moons and countless stars shining down upon him. Where in the Emperor's name was he? Thought the Space Marine as he placed his helmet back on and he operated the vox-system of his power armour.

He soon felt relieved to find living signals from the suits of his battle brothers, quite a lot of them were scattered around this region with a couple being only a few kilometers away. An arrow marker appeared on his helmet's HUD, pointing to the location of the Brother Captain and several squad leaders. He briefly attempted to establish contact with the Battle Barge, but got nothing from the ship.

Not quite sure about what just happened, the Black Dragon decided to figure it out once he regroups with the others. Looking about to see if his Bolter Gun was around, he quickly spotted the weapon lying on the grass close to him. Moving towards the trusty weapon that had served him well for many battles, he ejected the ammo clip and found that he still had more than half of the rounds remaining. A sudden flash of light flared up from behind him and the Space Marine turned around in time to see something fall to the ground.

As he took a step forward to see what it was, he suddenly heard a loud bestial roar from the sky above and his eyes widened in surprise to see what was coming at him. In the many years he had been in service to the God Emperor, Tahraka had faced more than his fair share of monstrous foes from Tyranid Harridans, Greenskin Squiggoths and even the massive Knarlocs of the Kroots, yet none matched the dread majesty of this creature of myth and legend. Flying upon leathery wings and covered in scales of bright orange, he saw humanoid figure riding upon its reptilian and with his augmented eyes, he thought 'is that an Eldar?'

His company must have ended up on one of those worlds inhabited by the more primitive breeds of Eldar. If such were the case then they would soon be up to their necks with the more technologically advanced ones. Leveling his bolt gun up to the sky while taking aim, Tahraka sighted down on the great beast and its xeno rider for there was only one fate which the alien deserved.

* * *

><p>'Over there <em>Dovahkiin<em>!' shouted _Mullahyah _towards a section of the grassy plains of the Whiterun Hold area.

It had been a while since he had bothered to try riding upon the back of a dragon and each time he tried, it always felt exhilarating. Raising his right hand up and whispering a spell, an orb of pinkish light appeared and down below he saw the very life energies of multiple living beings from bears, wolves, sabre cats, rabbits, and two vaguely humanoid forms. Best he get down now he thought for most people still got rather nervous at the sight of the dragons.

'Land over there, near the trees!' shouted Eldine towards _Mullahyah_ who descended close to a copse of dead trees. As they came closer to the ground, Eldine heard a loud _dak-dak_ from the ground and he saw two bright bolts flying towards him and the dragon. _Mullahyah_ roared in pain as the bolts struck his right wing which was instantly shredded by small explosions. 'Gods!' shouted Eldine in surprise as the dragon fell to the ground he began to deeply inhale and he shouted 'FEIM ZII GRON!'

The Dragonborn's body soon became ethereal and he leapt off of the dragon. He landed upon the ground without any harm but _Mullahyah_ had not been so lucky for the dragon crashed into the earth and carved a deep furrow, he would have to use his healing magic upon the dragon later but for now, he needed to see what had attacked them. He quickly whispered a pair of spells; the first was to Muffle his footsteps and the other to make him invisible.

As soon as he disappeared, he cast Detect Life once more and he saw the massive, lumbering figure draw closer to the dragon. Creeping closer to it, he first heard the heavy steps of its metallic feet and the hisses of mechanical components like those within the Centurion Animunculi of the Dwemer. Yet through his detect life spell, he could see that there was a living being inside of it.

Was the person wearing some sort of Dwemer armor? He thought as he studied this strange warrior, whose armor was as black as midnight and he noticed large metallic blades protruding from back part of the warrior's gauntlets. He also noticed the rather heavy looking weapon which the black armored figure carried and it somewhat resembled a crossbow but only slightly, he also noticed a strange looking, blocky sword sheathed on the side of the warrior's belt, it had several metal spikes running along the edge.

Well whatever was the case, he had a strong feeling that it was not friendly. Whispering another pair of spells, Eldine's hands glowed with an arcane light and he extended both his hands to the side and twin spheres of light materialized around him. The massive warrior swiftly turned around in time as two voices shouted 'YOU MEET YOUR END MORTAL!' and 'NO ESCAPE!'

The Two Dremora Lords rushed towards the warrior with burning Daedric Greatswords, one was swiftly cut down by the heavy weapon which the black armored warrior carried but the other Daedra brought his blade down and there was a loud screech of metal as the burning weapons struck the pauldron of the warrior. Quickly pulling out his mace which was imbued with the Chaos and Paralysis enhcantments, he slammed the head of his weapon against the side of the massive warrior's right thigh and indeed it felt like he had just hit an anvil. The black armored warrior collapsed to the ground as the paralyzing effects of his mace took place and he began to further smash his weapon against its baleful, red eyed helmet while the remaining Dremora Lord slashed his great sword into the section of its armor that would have protected the abdomen.

'Get that helmet off!' shouted Eldine and the Dremora Lord reluctantly obeyed for the Dragonborn was not even sure if they were even harming the warrior.

The Dremora Lord then went towards the warrior's head and stabbed the blade into the ground before forcibly attempting to pull the helmet off and what Eldine saw caused him to further question what he saw. It looked to be a human man but he also saw horns growing of the warrior's forehead, The Dremora Lord then retrieved his greatsword and with a single mighty swing, he decapitated the prone, horned warrior's head. Wondering to the gods exactly what he just encountered, he then heard another loud _dak_ and the Dremora Lord was blown off of his feet.

Suppressing the urge to shout a profanity, he swiftly cast Invisibility again before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>'Brother Tahraka is down! I repeat! Brother Tahraka is down!' said Sergeant Korre as he spoke into his vox-unit.<p>

Smoke rose from the barrel of his bolt pistol as he noticed the body of the one he had shot disappeared and in all of his years of combat experience as a Space Marine, his instincts told him that he had just shot a daemon. He had been able to catch a glimpse of the other figure that had slain the sergeant and it looked almost like an Eldar, but that was not right, he thought, the foul aliens psyker witches were supposed also enemies of the Daemons. Not really having time to contemplate on it, he looked back to Brothers Lorne and Varro and ordered them to spread out.

The Tactical Marines obeyed and they lifted up their bolt guns as they hunted for the killer of their Battle Brother. Cold wind continued to blow against his exposed face as the Sergeant heard the fluttering of the banner that he carried upon his back. He looked left and right, searching for their target who seemed to have just disappeared and his instincts told him that witchery was at work here.

A loud sharp crack light lightning suddenly came from a position west of them and Korre turned to face in that direction with his pistol raised. His eyes widened as he saw a white bolt of electricity flying towards face and he did not have time to react before it stuck against the sergeant and causing his flesh to cook and char before dissolving into dust.

* * *

><p>Crouching low as lightning crackled from the fingertips of the Dragonborn, he felt the effects of his Destruction Elixir course through his veins and further empowering his already considerable arcane might. He saw that two more of the massive black armored warriors still stood and he was fairly sure that they too would have been hostile, even if had he not killed that first one. His hands then glowed with an arcane light again and he cast the spells of Muffle and Invisibility once more.<p>

Glad to have had the foresight to bring a pair of enchanted rings and an amulet (all of which he personally imbued) which greatly assisted with general spell-casting, Eldine moved closer towards his foes who still searched for him. As he drew closer to one of the black armored warriors with his enchanted mace still in hand, he saw something move swiftly towards the other warrior with a gleaming blade in hand. The black armored warriors quickly reacted to whatever it was and Eldine took the opportunity to slam his mace upon the armored back of his target's knee.

The warrior collapsed to the ground as frost began to coat the plates that protected him and Eldine swung his mace down again and smacking the right arm of warrior. The black armored figure then collapsed as the paralyzing effects took place again and he began to channel the spell of Icy Spear in his left hand. The Icy Spear materialized around Eldine's left hand and at point black range, he cast it towards where the warrior's neck should be and he heard the loud screeching of metal as the empowered piece of frost punctured the black plate armor.

Looking to see the other remaining warrior, he saw the black armored figure collapse to the ground with another figure standing before it. From what he could see, this one was female judging by the design of her armor which was colored with yellow plates, blue cloth, glowing runes and a strangely pointed helmet. Baleful red eyes like those from the black armored warrior's helmets regarded him without any visible expression and he could see that she carried a glowing sword and a staff, a fellow mage he wondered?

The armored woman then began to speak to him in an unknown foreign tongue that sounded similar to Aldmeri. Speaking to the woman in the tongue commonly used within the Summerset Isles, the woman did not seem to understand his words, nor did he understand her own. Softly cursing and contemplating the phrase "be careful what you wish for" the Dragonborn warily lowered his mace and he went towards where _Mullahyah_ had fallen.

* * *

><p>Taking a series of deep breaths as she allowed herself a moment to calm her mind, Farseer Thelanria cautiously gazed towards the golden eyed stranger who looked almost like an Exodite. Swishing her sword to the side and causing the disgusting Mon'keigh blood to fly away from her blade, the Farseer tried to think about her situation. She was on a different planet to be sure, where though, she had no idea and was more worrisome was the lack of the Warp itself.<p>

For the first time in the Farseer's long life, she could not feel the essence of the warp around herself. To no longer feel it was as if she had lost one of her own senses such as sight or hearing. The only thing that brought her some measure of comfort was that she could no longer feel the constant, dread presence of She Who Thirsts.

It was a small mercy but one that hardly helped her current situation. She then looked to the Exodite who went towards a massive serpentine creature which to her surprise, resembled the dragons of myth and legend. The Exodite continued to look over his shoulder and towards her, as if expecting her to stab him in the back.

The Farseer's lips slightly curled with annoyance but she remained silent and watchful for any other Mon'keigh who may be around. It was worrisome that they were also here for if such were the case, what of the Chaos aligned ones? Shuddering at the thought of having to face both Space Marines and Chaos Space Marines without an army at her back, the Farseer decided to quickly try to leave this world as soon as possible.

Reaching into the pouch where she would often keep small wraith-bone runes, she removed the Spider Icon again and was displeased to see that the crystal within no longer glowed with power. She would need to find a safe place to rest and recuperate before attempting to us it again and for now it seemed that she would have to count on the hospitality of the Exodite who didn't even speak a proper form of Eldarin. Looking again to the Exodite, her eyes widened with surprise underneath her helmet when she saw a golden light emanate from him and she saw that light infuse the dragon as well.

Her surprise was furthered enhanced when she heard the dragon verbally speak to the Exodite in a deep, rumbling tongue. The Exodite then called to her, he spoke in a tongue which sounded more like one of the crude human speeches. The Farseer was not familiar with the guttural grunts of the Mon'keigh and she thought of only one way which she could communicate with the Exodite.

Keeping her composure while sheathing her sword, the Farseer beckoned for the Exodite to come closer and he cautiously did so. Lifting up her Ghosthelm which gave a soft hiss as the air from within escaped, the Farseer saw the Exodite lift his helmet as well and again she was surprised to see that his flesh was golden in colour. The dragon then rumbled something and the stranger looked to it for a moment before turning his gaze back to her with a worried look.

Having a strong feeling that it would be more Space Marines, the Farseer knew that they had to flee for now. The dragon then took flight with a strong gust of wind and a mighty roar into the open sky, she then looked to the stranger who had sheathed his mace and was now whispering some unknown ritual with ghostly spheres of light glowing around his hands. The stranger then launched a sphere of this light towards one of the slain Space Marines and to bother her surprise and revulsion, she saw the body rise up with a ghostly light surrounding the dead Mon'keigh.

The Stranger then did the same to another body which also rose from the eternal slumber of death. The Farseer warily looked towards the stranger who then pulled out a small blue bottle from a pouch attached to his belt and he quaffed down some unknown elixir. The stranger then nodded to her and he gestured for her to follow him.

The Farseer's mind was filled with questions towards this stranger and his unusual power which she could tell did not stem from the Warp itself. Quietly contemplating her current situation, Farseer Thelanria began to wonder about the nature of fate and why she had not even foreseen this most unusual series of events.


End file.
